OS d'une Saint Valentin en retard
by Mim's Lullaby
Summary: Juste un one-shot sur une petite scène plus ou moins guimauve de la Saint-Valentin entre Tsuna et Enma. Quand à Reborn son 14 Février est perdu.


**Auteur:** Mim's Lullaby!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas à moi mais à Akira Amano (que j'aimerai avoir autant d'imagination U.U)

**Pairing: **0027 (à savoir Tsuna/Enma); Reborn/Luce [et d'autres avec Reborn mais ils sont passagers]

**Rating: T** (je crois, je ne suis pas très familiarisée avec le site ^^")

**Note 1: **C'est du yaoi (et de l'hétéro) vous êtes prévenus! Ah c'est aussi un UA un peu bizarre U.U Il y aura sûrement du OOC

**Note 2:** Je l'avais fait pour la Saint-Valentin mais je suis très en retard (d'où le titre plein d'originalité =="). C'est la première histoire que je poste, je m'en remets donc à vos jugements! Je suis consciente d'avoir pas mal de progrès à faire, alors si vous avez des remarques qui pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer n'hésitez pas! Aaaaah je suis nerveuse! J'espère que vous aimerez! Je n'ais toujours écrit que pour moi-même, du coup je n'arrive pas à avoir un jugement correct sur mes écrits alors s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dîtes-le moi s'il vous plaît! Ah et c'est un texte très niais avec de la guimauve, sauf pour Reborn que j'ai étrangement casé avec pas mal de monde tout en le laissant malheureux, bref vous verrez par vous-mêmes! Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><span>One-shot : Saint-Valentin<span>

Le 14 Février.

Cette date l'avait toujours fait déprimer avant. Lui dont tout le monde riait, dont personne ne s'occupait. Il n'avait jamais reçu de lettres d'amour, encore moins de déclarations derrière l'école ou n'avait d'admiratrices secrètes.

Le 14 Février.

Pendant deux ans il avait espéré pouvoir avoir le courage de faire sa déclaration à Kyoko. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Cette Intuition qui lui servait tant maintenant ne s'était jamais manifesté pour l'entraîner dans cette démarche. Il pensait aussi qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Aux yeux de tous.

Cependant il y a eut Reborn.

Reborn et ses changements.

Reborn et son mystère.

Reborn qui l'a fait revivre. Non, qui l'a fait vivre. Le jour où il a rencontré Reborn n'était pas une malédiction comme il avait cru aux premiers abords. C'était le jour de sa renaissance, la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Enfin, une des meilleures choses.

Aux côtés de Reborn, tout devenait farfelu, complexe, étrange…Mais tellement amusant, excitant. Tout avait un goût et une couleur. Un goût d'aventure et la couleur de l'amitié.

Reborn lui avait offert tout ce qu'il lui manquait. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était unique, qu'il avait aussi des qualités, qu'il n'avait pas à se terrer dans son coin à se lamenter mais à vivre comme il le voulait. Reborn a fait ressortir de lui le meilleur, il l'a changé. Tsuna ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Grâce à lui, il avait changé au point que certains baissaient même le regard devant lui. Il avait obtenu respect, sympathie et admiration de la part de ses paires. Il avait grandit, mûrit, tant et si bien que plus personne n'osait l'appeler « Abruti de Tsuna » ou lui rappeler l'époque si honteuse où il était nul et seul. Il se sentait enfin vivant. Pleinement. Les déclarations avaient vite plu également et même Kyoko était tombée sous son nouveau charme. Il se rappelait l'avoir repoussé. Pour une raison qu'il ne savait pas encore à l'époque. Comme un pressentiment qui lui dictait qu'il aimerait bientôt quelqu'un d'autre…Oui, il devait tout à Reborn. Tant…

Même l'amour.

Oh, pas entre deux. Même s'il avait cru un moment être amoureux de lui, Tsuna avait abandonné cette possibilité de leur couple. Il avait mis du temps à le remarquer, mais il l'avait bien compris. Reborn avait déjà quelqu'un, un amour qui l'avait détruit. Dans cet homme sombre, si sévère et sadique, il avait réussi à voir de la mélancolie. De la souffrance. Et le jour où ses yeux, son regard sur lui avait fini par être trop lourd pour Reborn, le jour où son professeur le trouva enfin assez mûr il se confia à lui. Il se livra, en toute franchise, il lui ouvrit son cœur sans détour. Reborn avait mis à nu Tsuna de façon brutale ou douce, pour lui faire comprendre que parfois, il fallait se déverser sur quelqu'un pour tenir le coup. Cependant c'est Reborn qui avait décidé que Tsuna serait le seul à l'écouter. Fier, heureux, Tsuna l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre, avec respect et attention.

Reborn plus jeune. Adolescent qui enchaîne les conquêtes, mine de rien, mais qui ne trouve rien d'autre que les plaisirs de la chair. Rien, jamais rien de plus. Reborn qui est aimé pour son apparence, non pour ce qu'il est vraiment. Reborn qui ne sait pas aimer.

Reborn adulte, mûr, viril, imposant. On le craint et le respecte. Il est juste et loyal. Le meilleur dans son domaine. Et il est convoqué. Lui et les six autres personnes les plus fortes du monde. Chacun se fait respecter pour ce qu'il fait dans son domaine. Et pour la première fois, Reborn a l'impression d'être accepter au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme, d'être reconnu.

Il lui avoue qu'il s'était toujours senti étranger, voir supérieur aux autres, sans que ce ne soit de l'orgueil. Jamais à sa place. Pourtant, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué à personne, face aux six autres, il s'était senti chez lui. Littéralement. Ils étaient tous intéressants, originaux, très vite Reborn les respecta ou se lia d'amitié avec eux. Même ceux qu'il détestait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver à son image. Comme des frères. C'était le cas pour tous.

C'est là qu'il la rencontra. Luce. Enceinte et pourtant si belle. Sa douceur se dégageait de tous les pores de sa peau, ses yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'ils semblaient avoir capturé le ciel et la mer dans leur immensité. Elle était belle, Luce, simple, mais belle. Reborn la trouva tout de suite merveilleuse. Elle avait le don de toucher le cœur de chacun en un seul regard, une seule parole. Aucun d'eux ni résista. Elle était plus âgée que lui, Luce, et avait déjà un enfant en son sein. Mais il l'aima. A la première parole, au premier regard échangé yeux dans les yeux. Elle détruisit ses barrières comme aucune femme ne l'avait jamais fait et sans même le vouloir. Il en avait connu des femmes séduisantes, connaissait leurs courbes tentatrices par cœur, tellement plus ensorcelantes que Luce.

Mais il s'en foutait. C'était un coup de foudre. Pur, direct. Son sourire faisait battre son cœur de pierre à cent à l'heure, ses moindres gestes attiraient son attention et l'hypnotisait, lui faisait perdre ses moyens, son self-control. Il l'aima tant et si bien qu'il n'arriva pas à lui cacher. Luce était veuve et il ne put contenir malgré lui le désir de l'avoir pour lui. Dans cette cuisine où elle seule cuisinait pour les six autres, eux l'étrange famille convoquée sans qu'on ne leur explique quoique ce soit, il alla la rejoindre, fermant la porte à clé. Il ne comptait pas lui forcer la main, non jamais, il voulait juste de l'intimité. Il lui avoua comme il avouait tout en ce moment à Tsuna.

Sans détours. A cœur ouvert.

Il lui compta la beauté qu'elle était à ses yeux et qu'aucune autre femme ne pouvait égaler, le déchirement dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle était loin de lui, qu'ils ne se voyaient pas, le formidable pouvoir de ses sourires, de ses rires, qui réchauffaient son être entier et son regard hantant ses rêves. Il la désirait entièrement, même enceinte, même veuve, même si ça allait à l'encontre des bonnes mœurs ou du respect des sentiments de Luce.

Combien même était-il rejeter, il ne pouvait se taire. Il attendit, lui, l'homme si maître de lui-même, anxieusement sa réponse. Elle fut la pire de toute. Elle ne dit rien. Absolument rien. Elle plongea ses immenses yeux bleus dans les siens et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Ses yeux si profondément tristes lui firent plus mal que toutes les blessures par balles du monde, que l'abandon de ses parents à sa naissance, que la solitude planant dans sa vie avant cette rencontre. Les yeux de Luce lui criaient qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle se refusait à lui. Et la raison…La raison devait être abominable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attache à lui. Elle s'était dit qu'en étant enceinte, qu'en étant plus âgée que lui, il se découragerait, il n'oserait pas...

Pourtant il était là. Et elle pleura parce qu'elle les avait emprisonné dans un cercle vicieux.

« Je vais mourir, Reborn…La seule chose que je peux faire avant cela est de donner la vie à cet enfant en moi et de refuser tout amour de toi. Je ne ferai jamais souffrir la personne qui m'est le plus chère… »

Luce ne savait pas mentir. Reborn le savait et sa déclaration lui fit d'autant plus mal. La raison se disputait au chagrin, à la peur de la mort de l'être aimée, à…A tant de choses. A l'amour. Il était confus et il choisit de le rester. Il l'embrassa. Dans ce flou, cette confusion qui régnait dans son esprit, ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes sans les lâcher, voulant faire tout oublier, toutes les angoisses, tous les soucis…Jusqu'à la mort elle-même. Elle se débattit un instant mais ne put que succomber en pleurant. Elle le voulait autant qu'il la voulait et ça surpassait la sentence de mort elle-même. Entre eux deux, entre leur corps, Reborn se rappellerait toujours ce gros ventre rond, maternel, qui lui serrait le cœur. L'enfant serait toujours entre eux…

Luce est morte.

Reborn ne trouve de mot pour décrire à Tsuna la douleur qui a déchiré son âme, son cœur, son être entier, la souffrance de sa perte était telle qu'elle ne peut être décrite avec de banals mots. Il ne s'en est jamais remis. La blessure de son cœur est toujours là. Là où Luce n'est plus.

Aria.

C'était le nom de la fille de Luce. C'est Reborn qui l'avait dans ses bras à l'enterrement. Elles avaient les même beaux yeux bleus. Immenses. Où le ciel et la mer mélangeaient leur infinité. Il…Il ne l'accepta. Ni comme fille, ou comme nièce dont il était le parrain, ou quoique ce soit. Colonello, l'un de ses amis et rival, faisant parti de la famille l'insulta de tous les noms. Mais il partit, le cœur en vrac, la rage au ventre qu'il ne comprenne pas. Elle n'était qu'une pâle copie de Luce. Elle avait tué Luce à l'accouchement. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était tout.

Malédiction.

Ce fut ce pour quoi ils avaient été convoqués. Victime de malédiction. Il n'expliqua pas à Tsuna les détails. Juste une étrange longévité. Une longévité qu'il s'était vu imposé alors que Luce était morte. Pour lui, c'était le pire des châtiments. Il devint fou à des heures, malade de chagrin, de rage, malade de la vie…Tant et si bien qu'il tenta le suicide. Non, il ne tenta même pas. L'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit mais il y avait en lui un instinct qui ne voulait se soumettre à une mort si risible. Et il était malade de ne pouvoir rejoindre Luce. Colonello et Fong, ainsi que Lal Mirch furent ses principaux soutiens. Ils se montrèrent plus frères et sœurs, plus amis qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Fong avait son âge mais Lal et Colonello étaient plus jeunes. Chacun d'eux avaient un lourd passé. Chacun d'eux souffrait en silence du mal qui les rongeait. Du poids de la malédiction.

Etait-ce un réconfort primaire ? Avoir quelqu'un dans ses bras. Quelqu'un sur qui vous pouvez compter…Colonello, le plus jeune, le plus insupportable…Devint son amant. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne savait pas, n'en était pas sûr, s'en foutait comme le pire des scélérats. Colonello lui offrait du réconfort, des moments de plaisirs et d'illusions, des moments où la souffrance ne l'atteignait pas. Colonello était là. Luce, non.

Il se servait de Colonello. Il le savait. Il se dégoûtait. Mais ce dernier disait que ça allait. Que c'était un bon moyen pour tenir. Il le trouvait si naïf. Quel idiot. Il se dégoûtait de profiter de lui. Pourquoi était-il si faible pour une seule femme ?

Colonello et lui, ça dura longtemps. Assez pour qu'il aille un peu mieux. Pour qu'il soit un peu moins malade. Pour qu'il arrive à aller voir Aria. De temps en temps. Imperturbable et impassible.

Aria fut désignée comme la remplaçante de Luce. Même rôle, même don, même force. La remplaçante de Luce…

Reborn se rendit compte de la lueur de souffrance dans le regard de Lal Mirch. Grâce à Fong. Fong et son sourire las. Lal Mirch et son cœur fermé. Lal Mirch, lui en féminin. Ils étaient tous proches…Si proches. Si las…Si désespérés. Comment fallait-il noyé la souffrance déjà ?

Lal et lui. Lui et Fong. Fong et Colonello. Colonello et Lal. Lal et Fong. Colonello et lui.

Ils avaient tous la vingtaine, avec une malédiction sur le dos et une souffrance qu'ils n'arrivaient à faire déguerpir. La malédiction allongeait la vie mais faisait prendre du poids à la souffrance, essayant de vous noyer. Ils devinrent chacun la bouée de sauvetage les uns des autres. Comme des drogués, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer des uns des autres. Pendant longtemps. Pendant huit ans. Treize avec Colonello. Ils n'arrivaient à arrêter. Ils couchaient ensemble à tout va, dormaient ensemble tout le temps, vivaient ensemble, ne se séparaient presque jamais. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il entraînerait Fong là-dedans. A croire que derrière sa carapace reposante de l'homme sage et responsable, lui aussi souffrait. Autant qu'eux. Chacun ses problèmes. Ils savaient sans rien se dire. Ils devinrent presque un seul être. Inconsciemment…

Aria grandissait. Et il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne supportait pas de la voir. Elle qui ressemblait tant à Luce…Mais Aria comprit. Comme si elle avait toujours tout su. A ses 13 ans, elle vint le voir, le même doux sourire que Luce flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Reborn… »

L'intonation était la même, la voix un peu plus fluette. Il était tétanisé, lui, le meilleur tueur de tous les temps ! Elle lui prit la main.

« Je sais. »

Par ces simples mots, elle avait tout dit. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne lui en avait d'ailleurs jamais voulu. Elle lui apprit que tout ce qu'avait vécu ses ancêtres, sa mère, elle le savait. Une mémoire ancestrale. Qui se lègue. Puis Aria lui sourit, avec force, avec son sourire plus à elle qu'à Luce. Elle allait fonder sa propre famille. Elle allait tracer son propre chemin. Elle était forte. Pas aussi fragile que Luce. Il comprit enfin. Aria était différente. Différente de Luce. Un baume léger se posa sur son cœur brisé. Le début de la réelle guérison et de la résurrection. Aria.

Il lui fallut encore sept ans pour pouvoir accepter vraiment Aria et même la considérait comme une amie. Le bonheur de la jeune femme lorsqu'il parvint à vaincre sa blessure fut telle qu'il se sentit enfin fier de lui depuis 20 ans. Enfin en paix. Il avait arrêté il y a 5 ans avec Colonello, Fong et Lal. Lal et Colonello s'étaient mis ensemble. Ca lui faisait un peu mal, parce qu'il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ce qu'eux avaient. Mais il fut sincèrement heureux pour eux. Fong trouva aussi la paix, la sérénité et voyagea. Ils pouvaient tous sourire maintenant.

Mais ils auraient du le remarquer. Aria. Elle grandissait. Elle n'était pas frappée par la malédiction. Car le don de Luce avait déjà sa propre malédiction. Luce est morte à 26 ans. Reborn en avait 21 quand il l'avait rencontré. Il ne l'avait eu qu'un an pour lui. Elle est morte, proche d'avoir ses 27 ans. Aria est morte un an après avoir donné naissance à sa fille. A 24 ans.

Uni.

Une nouvelle orpheline. Cette fois-ci Reborn ne referait plus la même erreur. Uni était sa nièce. Et il la protègerait. Parce que la malédiction de la famille de Luce était de mourir inévitablement jeune. Dans ce cas il la protègerait le temps qu'elle vivrait, elle, et tous ceux qui suivraient de la famille de Luce.

« Reborn… »

Le souffle de Tsuna avait réveillé Reborn de sa transe. Son élève pleurait. Ce jour-là, Tsuna pleura pour eux deux.

14 Février.

Reborn, prisonnier de son amour pour Luce, n'aura peut-être jamais son 14 Février. Du haut de ses 17 ans, Tsuna culpabilise un peu. Il ne veut pas afficher son bonheur devant celui pour qui il a le plus de respect au monde…

-Oy, abruti de Tsuna.

-Hiiii Reborn ! Tu m'as fait peur!

Reborn haussa un sourcil. Tsuna déglutit. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du dire ça…

-Toi, va falloir qu'on reprenne l'entraînement.

Voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! Où était sa foutue Intuition quand il en avait besoin ?

-Je crois qu'il y a un Valentin sur le pas de la porte pour toi. Sur ce, je sors ! Essayez de garder le plus de meuble saufs possible!

Tsuna piqua un fard et cria, offusqué, le nom de son professeur qui partait déjà dans le couloir. Heureusement que maintenant il avait un appartement à lui ! Même si Reborn venait squatter 80% du temps. A croire que c'était lui son petit-ami ! ...D'ailleurs en parlant de petit-ami, il devrait peut-être ouvrir au sien, lui !

Vérifiant rapidement qu'il était présentable, Tsuna recoiffa une ou deux mèches châtaines avant de descendre à toute vitesse dans les escaliers. Son appartement possédait une mezzanine, chose rare mais très sympathique ! Il faillit trébucher dans les escaliers mais se rattrapa in extremis pour finalement atterrir tant bien que mal contre la porte de son appartement. Après avoir grimacé et s'être frotter son nez douloureux, il ouvrit, espérant ne pas avoir trop fait attendre son « Valentin ». Reborn aurait pu le faire entrer en partant quand même ! A moins qu'il ne soit passé par la fenêtre…

-Salut…J'ai entendu un boucan pas possible tu es tombé ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Enma était le garçon le plus attentionné du monde. Sans Reborn il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré…Il rougit en se rendant compte à quel point l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges avait encore changé, s'embellissant sans cesse à chacune de leur rencontre. Le nez dans son écharpe, Enma le dépassait de cinq bons centimètres maintenant alors que la dernière fois ils faisaient encore la même taille ! Tsuna se demanda s'il avait aussi pris en muscles…Il sourit et rougit en songeant qu'il le saurait plus tard. Il avait des anneaux aux cartilages de l'oreille droite maintenant. Deux. A tous les coups c'était à cause de Julie. Ou de Shittopi. Deux amis d'Enma qui aimait le relooker à leur guise. Il faut dire qu'avec le temps, la timidité d'Enma s'était plus envolée que la sienne et le garçon avait pris plus d'assurance, notamment dans ses goûts vestimentaires. Qu'est-ce qu'il était classe ! Bon là tout de suite, avec le nez rouge à cause du froid, les flocons de neige dans ses cheveux ébouriffés (d'un rouge rubis toujours aussi fascinant) et sur son bonnet noir, l'écharpe blanche qu'il avait oublié chez lui la dernière fois et qu'Enma avait mise, lui arrivait jusqu'au nez, il était juste adorable !

Tsuna fronça néanmoins les sourcils en voyant des pansements à son arcade sourcilière gauche ainsi que des écorchures récentes sur sa joue droite.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquièterais pour moi, après tout, tu as l'air le plus abîmé de nous deux. Sourit-il, amusé qu'une des choses qui ne changeaient pas chez Enma était celle de se faire mal au moins trois fois par semaine. Les yeux du rouquin, d'un rouge aussi sanguin que ses cheveux, pétillèrent de malice.

-Bah juste une petite bagarre des rues…

-Vraiment ?

-Non, j'ai glissé dans ma douche et je me suis ouvert l'arcade. Pour la joue, j'ai glissé sur du verglas mais cette fois je ne me suis rien cassé ! Cependant au lycée, il paraît que j'aurai participé à une bagarre violente avec Adelheid, bref chacun son avis.

Tsuna rit. Les malheurs d'Enma étaient des fois pires que les siens.

-Encore heureux que tu ne sois pas revenu avec un pied cassé cette fois ! Entre.

Il se poussa pour laisser passer le rouquin qui ne se fit pas attendre, impatient de gagner la chaleur de l'appartement. Tsuna referma la porte et s'appuya contre un mur, observant avec intérêt son petit-ami se dévêtir. Il ne lui restait qu'un sweat gris avec des inscriptions vertes dessus et un jean qui devait sûrement plus tenir du slim vu à quel point il moulait le cul de son rouquin. D'ailleurs il n'allait pas faire long feu ce slim, vu les déchirures qu'ils possédaient aux genoux. Tsuna était sûr qu'il se les était faîtes tout seul par maladresse et non qu'elles étaient là pour le style. Comme le veux la coutume, Enma enleva aussi ses chaussures et les posa à l'entrée, se redressant ensuite vers Tsuna qui l'attendait sans le lâcher du regard. Apparemment Enma semblait apprécier qu'il l'observe et planta ses yeux dans les siens, son corps à à peine un mètre du sien. Les battements de cœur de Tsuna étaient rapides, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'Enma. Il se retenait à grande peine de sauter sur lui pour l'éteindre et inspirer à fond l'odeur de son sweat.

-Alors comme ça tu as une mauvaise réputation, toi ?

Enma haussa des épaules avec désinvolture, ses yeux toujours vrillés dans les siens.

-A toi de me le dire, tu es celui qui me connaît le mieux. Suis-je un mauvais garçon ?

Il posa naturellement sa main près de sa tête, leurs corps et leurs visages beaucoup plus proches.

-Ca dépend dans quel sens…Susurra Tsuna avant de glousser. Mais je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ta couleur de cheveux et de tes yeux !

-Tsuna ! Râla Enma, peu désireux qu'on lui rappelle ce détail qui lui avait longtemps attiré par mal d'ennuis (et qui lui en attiré toujours d'ailleurs !). Le châtain se souviendrait toujours du jour où des prêtres leur avaient couru après en disant qu'Enma était le fils du diable en leur balançant de l'eau bénite, chapelet à la main, débitant prière sur prière. Il n'avait jamais autant rit de sa vie alors qu'Enma était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Il cessa de glousser quand une paire de lèvres vint prendre d'assaut les siennes avec une vigueur qui lui fit vite oublier l'anecdote des prêtres. Les baisers d'Enma. Il avait un don certain. Si il était vraiment le fils du Diable il y aurait un paradoxe parce qu'il embrassait vraiment comme un Dieu ! Tous ses sens s'enivraient déjà de la présence du rouquin, la tête lui tournait agréablement tandis qu'il sentait un corps chaud se collait délicieusement au sien. Des mains se posèrent naturellement sur ses hanches, jouant à passer sous son pull et tee-shirt, les doigts froids lui donnant des frissons. Lui s'accrochait à son sweat puis à son cou, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les mèches sanguines. Quand ils se séparèrent, Tsuna eut du mal à retrouver son souffle et avait l'impression d'être en transe. Enma posa son front contre le sien avec un soupir de contentement, ne se détachant plus de lui.

-Il faudrait qu'on se voie moins souvent, j'ai l'impression que tu embrasses toujours mieux quand ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se voit pas.

Enma fit la moue, attendrissant le châtain.

-Hors de question ! Ce n'est qu'une impression, je suis sûr que si on vivait ensemble on « s'entraînerait » tellement que je deviendrai un Dieu en la matière !

Tsuna rit encore une fois et Enma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était la plus belle musique à ses oreilles. Tsuna était son trésor qu'il aurait voulu cacher au monde pour ne le garder que pour lui.

-Je me demande si tu peux devenir un Dieu dans une autre matière…Susurra de nouveaux une délicieuse voix dans son oreille, lui mordillant le lobe avant de redescendre dans son cou, alors que des mains expertes jouaient avec l'élastique de son boxer, s'amusant à descendre quelques fois un peu plus en dessous. Tsuna sourit immédiatement en voyant les yeux d'Enma se charger d'un voile qu'il connaissait bien : le désir. Il faut dire que ça faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et pour eux, c'était très long. Des mains douces, un peu calleuses, prirent les siennes et les délogèrent d'où elles étaient tandis qu'un nouveau baiser plus sensuel et brutal était échangé et que Tsuna était plaqué contre le mur, les poignets prisonniers de mains de son petit-ami. Un bassin se colla contre le sien et se frotta à lui, lui tirant immédiatement des gémissements lascifs. Ils frémirent tous les deux au contact.

-Je trouve que tu es devenu bien impatient et pervers, jeune Tsunayoshi. Fit la voix devenue rauque du rouquin, amusé. Tsuna frissonna de nouveau. Il adorait quand Enma avait cette voix et anticipait déjà d'avance le reste. Une bouche vint se perdre dans le creux de son cou, suçotant la peau pêche, tirant des gémissements au châtain, sensible à cet endroit. Pendant ce temps les mains du rouquin ne restèrent pas en place et s'amusèrent à explorer la moindre parcelle de peau sous les couches de vêtements.

Tsuna soupirait de plaisir. La moindre des caresses d'Enma lui tiraient d'incontrôlable frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, des papillons dansaient déjà dans son ventre. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été intimes tous les deux. Mais la Saint-Valentin était là pour ça.

-A moins que quelqu'un d'autre t'ait perverti…Tsunayoshi…

Tsuna frémit. La voix basse d'Enma et son regard insistant, véritable ballet d'émotions qu'il lisait parfaitement, eurent vite fait de faire tomber ses derniers restes de conscience. C'était toujours ainsi. Enma était pour lui si ensorcelant, séduisant, sensuel quand il le voulait, qu'il finissait toujours complètement sous le charme, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il était totalement sous son contrôle et pourtant il était certain qu'Enma ne le faisait pas exprès. C'était dur à avouer mais Enma pouvait lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait à l'instant, il le lui aurait accordé. Tout.

Il était totalement soumis à ce regard rouge, chatoyant, qui lui criait à quel point il le désirait et l'aimait.

Soumis à cette voix rauque, basse, qui semblait l'hypnotiser, le mettre sous son impitoyable contrôle.

-Tsuna…

Les premiers vêtements tombaient toujours de son côté également. Néanmoins il enleva aussi très vite le sweat et tee-shirt d'Enma. Tous deux torses nus, ils s'embrassaient plus langoureusement, plus ardemment. Les mains n'avaient plus d'entraves de tissus et pouvaient tout toucher du haut de leurs corps. Tsuna sourit dans leur baiser en redessinant du doigt un abdos. Bonne intuition. Enma avait pris du muscle. Il se demanda un instant si Enma ne finissait pas vraiment par se battre. Ca ne l'étonnerait même pas en fait. Après tout, vu avec qui il était…Vu qui il était. Vu qui ils étaient. Tsuna frémit quand une main caressa avec légèreté et douceur une cicatrice dans son dos. Il se tendit, des souvenirs déballant dans sa tête mais l'étreinte des bras forts d'Enma et un nouveau baiser lui fit tout oublier. Il n'y avait qu'Enma pour réussir cet exploit. Lui faire tout oublier. Absolument tout.

-Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre pour me pervertir et il n'y en aura jamais d'autres. A l'instant, le seul que j'aime pleinement c'est toi, Enma.

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il suffit à faire arrêter Enma dans l'art de ses suçons. Il le fixa, attendri ou ému, voir les deux, et prit son visage en coupe, le caressant du bout des doigts. Posant ses mains sur les siennes, Tsuna ferma les yeux avec douceur, comme pour savourer la caresse et un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Enma. Bonne Saint-Valentin.

Un baiser tendre lui répondit, débordant des sentiments de son propriétaire et il sentit son cœur explosait de bonheur et d'amour. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il pouvait autant aimer quelqu'un…

-Je t'aime aussi Tsuna. Et pour cette merveilleuse Saint-Valentin…

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, intrigué par la suite du discours. Les mains d'Enma descendirent dans son cou et Tsuna comprit directement ce qu'il comptait faire. La chaîne argentée cliqueta légèrement quand des mains cherchèrent à la décrocher. Doucement mais fermement Tsuna attrapa les mains d'Enma avec les siennes et les immobilisa. Le rouquin ne chercha pas à se dégager ou à forcer le passage mais le châtain vit le vif voile de chagrin qui passa dans ses yeux.

-S'il te plaît Tsuna…Aujourd'hui je veux que ce soit un jour magique…

Le rouquin enleva ses mains et l'une d'elle vint serrer l'anneau autour de la chaîne argenté de son propre cou. Enma n'avait fait que chuchoter, que demander, mais Tsuna y perçut toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait en voyant cet anneau. Cet anneau que tous deux avaient autour du cou, qui étaient si différents et qui les pesait. Comme des colliers autour du cou du bétail, ces chaînes les emprisonnaient. Elles démontraient qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

-Enma…Soupira le plus petit des deux, serrant son propre anneau dans l'une de ses mains. Je n'ais pas le droit. Reborn va me tuer, tu le sais, je n'ais pas le droit de l'enlever…Imagine, on est tellement doués tous les deux qu'on risque de les perdre…

Clic.

Tsuna manqua de sursauter. Enma avait détaché sa chaîne et l'anneau qui allait avec. Avec lenteur il laissa tomber le tout dans la poche de son jean et replanta son regard dans le sien. Tsuna savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Mais ça…Ca c'était tout autre chose.

-S'il te plaît Tsuna…Je veux que ce moment spécial avec toi ne soit qu'entre Enma Kozato et Tsunayoshi Sawada. Pas entre Vongola le Dixième et Shimon le Dixième.

Tsuna soupira, ne sachant que décider. Entre sa raison et son cœur. Ce n'était pas si grave de l'enlever une fois, non ?...

Le regard d'Enma l'obligeait à plier. Le poids de l'anneau autour de son cou le rappelait à l'ordre. Cependant…Quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes, il aimerait se sentir libre. N'être que Tsunanoyshi Sawada, le petit-ami d'Enma Kozato…

-C'est vraiment un jour très spécial…Chuchota Tsuna, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne débarque pour les engueuler de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il détacha ensuite lentement la chaîne, la mit également dans sa poche…Il se sentait bizarre sans le poids autour de son cou…

-Maintenant que tu n'es plus que Tsuna…Sourit Enma, émeut de son choix en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres avant de se reculer et de fouiller dans l'une des poches de son jean.

-Je me demandais si par hasard Tsunayoshi Sawada voudrait se fiancer avec moi ! Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Rétorqua immédiatement Tsuna en rougissant, surpris. On est trop jeune et il n'y a pas de lois pour !

Enma ria avant de sortir une bague de sa poche. Elle était d'un simple anneau argenté sur laquelle se disputaient multiples arabesques noires et argentés pour ne laisser en son centre qu'un petit rubis rouge et rond.

-Pas besoin de lois. Personne n'a à être au courant. Ce serait nos propres fiançailles, Tsu-na ! Alors tu veux bien ?

Tsuna poussa un soupir amusé. Enma pouvait vraiment se montrer romantique et vieux jeu des fois. Mais pourquoi pas ? C'était la Saint-Valentin après tout.

-Ok. Je souhaite me fiancer à ce grand maladroit d'Enma Kozato, fils du diable à ses heures perdues !

Et il éclata de rire devant la moue boudeuse d'Enma puis celui-ci finit aussi par sourire et lui attrapa la main gauche. Il passa la bague autour du petit doigt, à l'étonnement de Tsuna, à qui la bague seyait parfaitement.

-Pourquoi le petit doigt ?

-Voyons « chéri », c'est pour la légende ! Le fil rouge !

-Oh je vois !

Il n'y avait pas pensé mais c'était mignon. Il sourit quand Enma lui passa une bague un peu plus large, argenté, noire et sertis d'une pierre orangée pour qu'il la passe à son doigt à lui. Ce qu'il fit, toujours en souriant.

-Maintenant je vous déclare fiancer par les lois diablement sacrés des fiançailles made in Kozato !

-Pff tais-toi et embrasses-moi !

-Avec plaisir, cher fiancé !

Ce baiser-ci, Tsuna songea qu'il avait un goût de liberté. A l'instant il n'était plus qu'un banal adolescent comme les autres, se fiançant bêtement avec un abruti romantique. Les bagues brillèrent sous un rayon de soleil et il se sentit, dans les bras d'Enma, bague au doigt, le cou libre, l'adolescent le plus heureux de la Saint-Valentin de cette année !


End file.
